kingdom hearts: dos reinos tres princesas
by alcatrazfired000
Summary: el reino de la luz y el reino de la oscuridad siempre estuvieron separados, pero hubo un tercer reino que los conectaba donde se formo una batalla que provoco su caída y la desaparición de una princesa.


La luz vence la oscuridad y La oscuridad vence la luz.

Ambos formados donde las fantasías y sueños se hacen realidad.

Ninguno obtiene la victoria eternamente y ninguno obtiene la derrota eternamente.

La luna brillaba en el cielo nocturno con las estrellas brillaban con destellos resplandecientes donde estaba un castillo enorme con forma de corazón de color blanco y gris, en el frente estaba la entrada con una puerta de madera marrón junto con unas escaleras largas hacia abajo, mientras que en cada lado había dos estatuas de dos caballeros con armadura mientras portaban una espada que al mismo tiempo tenían la forma de una llave enorme.

Mostraba un largo pasillo junto con dos estanques con forma rectangular con una fuente cada una y en medio del pasillo de la entrada había una decoración de un emblema con forma de un corazón plateado.

En el pasillo se escuchan el sonido de unos pasos acercándose en el castillo. En las sombras aparecía una figura con un abrigo de color blanco con una cremallera, tenía una capucha que cubría todo su rostro pero su apariencia y forma era femenina y joven.

Caminaba tranquilamente mientras sus zapatos con sus botas con tacones blancos luego se detuvo en medio del camino, comenzó a levantar la vista y en el comienzo de las escaleras apareció otra figura femenina con el mismo abrigo pero de color negro que miraba la chica blanca.

La mujer de negro levanto el brazo derecho en la mano surgió una niebla negra y morada y apareció una especie de espada con dos filos de color morado y en ambos extremos y en las hojas tenía una pequeña emblema de un corazón con una x en el medio con un movimiento una luz morada apareció en la espada y con un movimiento rápido salieron una estrellas oscuras y fueron directamente a la de blanco creando unas explosiones cuando chocaron dejando una cortina de humo en él.

Cuando el humo se disipo apareció la chica vestida de blanco estaba ilesa mientras tenía la palma de su mano apuntando hacia adelante con una especie de reflejo de un espejo de cristal brillante en el actuando como escudo. Luego en su mano izquierda un destello con brillos blancos apareció un sable blanco con forma de un ala blanca cristalina.

Luego la chica de blanco comenzó a correr hacia la de negro mientras con un movimiento de su brazo aparecieron más estrellas y las lanzo hacia ella. La de blanco movía su espada mientras destruía las estrellas mientras esquivaba otras, después creo unas espadas de cristal y se dirigieron directamente a la de negro.

Cuando se acercaron ella dio un salto en el cielo mientras la de blanco dio salto también y en un segundo ambas golpearon con sus espadas dejando una onda de choque con el sonido metálico de sus armas, luego ambas desaparecieron en un destello blanco y morado y aparecieron en otro lugar diferente golpeándose con sus espadas dejando chispas en él y volvieron a tele transportarse en otro lugar y la chica de negro de una patada a la de blanco haciendo que golpeara en el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter, mientras comenzaba a levantarse la de negro lanzo su espada hacia la de blanco. Con un rápido movimiento desaparece en un destello blanco y cuando la jabalina golpeo con el suelo provoco una explosión de color morado mientras que el agua se levantó violentamente del suelo hacia arriba. La de blanco cuando reapareció movió su espada con un rápido movimiento creando una onda de choque blanco directamente a la de negro mientras ella creaba una esfera morada rodeándola mientras que el corte chocaba con la esfera haciendo que desapareciera junto con el escudo haciendo que retrocediera un poco y no reacciono lo suficiente cuando la de blanco la golpeo haciendo que golpeara con la entrada destruyendo la puerta en el proceso y rodeando un poco hasta que recupero el equilibrio y patino el piso, levanto su palma y su espada aparecía en él.

En la entrada la de blanco voló directamente hacia la de negro con su espada en posición de golpe mientras al mismo tiempo la chica de negro contraataco haciendo que golpeara su espada haciendo que ambas dieran resistencia mientras se miraban con sus capuchas en sus rostros, cuando se separaron dieron un combate de esgrima dando golpes de sus espadas mientras avanzaban y retrocedían hasta que la de negro de una patada en el cofre de la blanca haciendo que patinara en el piso mientras que ella lanzo una esfera blanca golpeando a la de negro haciendo que retrocediera.

El brillo de la luna entraba en las ventanas iluminando la sala enorme y a ambas chicas mientras dejaban en descubierto una parte de sus rostros y mostraban un poco sus ojos, la de blanco tenía unos bellos ojos de color azul zafiro mientras que la de negro eran de color morado pero también ambas mostraban tener en sus pupilas con forma de un corazón en él.

Luego la de negro mostro una pequeña sonrisa juguetona al igual que la blanca, luego levanto su mano libre y de un chasquido un tanque negro apareció en sus pies y es extendió en su alrededor luego se levantaron unas criaturas negras con brillantes ojos amarillos con todo tipo de tamaño y forma dejando un poco sorprendida a la de blanco y luego se relajó mientras que en su alrededor aparecieron unos seres con apariencia un poco humanoides de color blanco y gris

Con un rápido movimiento la de negro apunto su arma hacia adelante ordenando a sus criaturas negras atacaran mientras que la de blanco levanto su palma haciendo que sus nuevas tropas fueran contra los de negro, mientras que ambas chicas corrían con sus invocaciones mientras daban un salto con sus armas maniobrando hacia adelante alrededor de las criaturas negras y blancas.

Alrededor del castillo hubo destellos y explosiones mientras se formaban pequeñas batallas en todo el lugar más allá del castillo hacía en toda la ciudad de abajo.


End file.
